The Non-Mortals
by RiptideCrew
Summary: I suck at summaries but here you go. Percy Jackson with a new GANG! he will venture off in the world when he starts anew. BEFORE PERCY GOES TO CAMP! T CUZ OF LANGUAGE AND M MAYBE LATER!
1. Chapter 1

AN:Im making this so it is before Percy ever made it to camp half blood and is going to travel with his buddies.

Hopefully this is good, this is after all my first story

AN2:Um im making this soo Frank from the romam camp is greek(plz dont yell at me but soon frank is going to the roman camp anyways so dont you are hate me for it).

.

.

.

.

OK Now on to the story

Before i forget: I DON'T OWN Percy JACKSON, RICK DOES, AND I LOVE MY RANDOMESSSSSSSSSSSSS PERSONALITY!

Chapter 1: The new era of heroes

Jake's POV

'No, yes Percy what?',Frank said. Apparently this guy don't know anything about sarcasm, even if it hit him right in his face(lol...).

Frank is this chubby,but bulky guy with a weird baby face(lol again) and he is 13(making it so everyone is 12 or 13 till later and i dont really know his age...). Hey my name is Jake, Jake Jackson(im also making it so Percy is his long lost twin)and i live with my foster family who adopted me when i was told my mom abandoned me and my father lefted me at birth. I now go to a boarding school at Yancy Academy which is a school for delinquents like me and my band of trust worthy friends. My band of friends consist of: Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson(who knew), and Grover Underwood. At anytime you see us, you'd think:ooh that is a rather strange group. Now let me tell you about them as i already told you about Frank.

Percy is a uniqe fellow as he is remarkably like me, physical and mentally! as Percy has a striking sea green eyes as i have stunning sea blue eyes but if you look inthe distance our eyes seem to match. Percy have short pitch black hair as i have it too. We seem to compete at the height of 5 foot 2(i know their tall right). But what makes us different is our body, Percy is more lean like a swimmers body, as for i have a lean but more muscular then Percy more like a Spartans body if i had been told, but other then that many people believe we are twins if we stand next to each other, while we deny we are twins many people start to keep agreeing that we are twins rather then doublegangers(i think that's how you spell it).

OK on Grover is well weird i might say, as he is already growing a wispy beard and he has a muscle disorder in his legs so he wear crutches. Many people thought he was older then he said he was which is 13 and the others and I think he is older then 13 but we never dare to say anything about that as we feared that we might lose Grover as a friend, for he is always with us, even if times were tough. Before we was in Yancy academy, we was in multiple schools but we got expelled due to our, and i quote 'trouble making behavior' as we always get in trouble even if it is not us, like for example when we was in a boarding school in Ohio(i know sooo farrrrrrr) we got expelled there when one of the bullies started a fight when he and his cronies started to pick on us and hit Grover in the arm causing him to drop the crutch and making him fall face first in to the schools floor. After that Frank got mad and so did Percy and me, the bullies and us fought and we won many people came over and thought we was bullying small kids as when we knocked the bully and his cronies got knocked out they somehow changed to small kids. And that is just one of the things we somehow got expelled for in the schools before Yancy. One of the schools decided to keep us if each of us disbanded our little group and keep as far as each other as possible(sounds sketchy don't you think).

We thought as a team and i know its quite scary but we said in perfect harmony and said sorry sir but even if we was to split up we still get expelled anyhow as each of us have ADHD and dyslexia, so we are bound to get kicked out.' after we said that we was laughing as we was thinking. _how the fuck did we do that XDDDD_._oohhh well._ When we arrived at yancy academy we had the same schedule as usual as we have a hacker back home to hack into the school to make sure we got the same schedule(lol i want to do this so i don't have to go to hard fucking classes all the time but not too easy classes either(i think i have ADHD too...)).Our favorite class is Latin with and Greek with .Now let me tell you i love Greek and Latin and same goes with Percy but frank is more interested in Latin then Greek and Grover just liked Greek as he knew nothing in Latin even if he was stuck in a Latin class for 3 hours, he wouldn't learn anything at all(lol.).

Time skip (almost the summer solstice(im sorry but i have to skip cuz i dont wanna go by day after day till almost the summer solstice cuz it might be boring and i really dont wanna))

Percy POV!

Yay! This is the first ever we actually made it close to the end of a school year, Because let me tell you that we, The Non-Mortals(they have ADHD so they used their imagination and said Non-Mortals) Have NEVER EVER made past the first months without getting , (EVIL!) and Ms. Seynire took us on a field trip to a museum of Greeks. The Non-Mortals and i was in a group together(obviously!) so Mr. Brunner asked me 'Percy Jackson please tell me one of the Greek heroes?', being me i just said what'

CUE SNICKERS(IM not talking about the candy...)

"i said please tell me one of the Greek heroes"

" Oh ummmm." i Looked over to a wall display written in greek as the words flowed of the wall and rearranged themselfs too Perseus.

i said it out loud"Ummmm... Perseus?"

"Correct Percy, Ok now tell me how the gods form to be an-" the bell rung."ooh never mind Percy tell me after we get some lunch."

We head out to lunch and The Non-Mortals sat in a table and we ate lunch. Thats when Grover said" i wish i had more food..."(CUE peanut butter and Tomato sauce sandwich thrown at Grover)

"THEIRS your food Grover"oohh... look who it is my worst enemy Nancy Bobofit.


	2. AN SORRY!

im sorry that i cant upload because have this thing called MCAS and i still have to do it and study so i cant post till i finish 8th grade or sumthin 


End file.
